penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamond Jack
Appearance Body Type: Tall and lithe Body Accent Composition: Obsidian for the metal parts of his armor. Or at least the appearance of Obsidian. Head Types: Black skull visage with bat wing shaped "ears". Two long antenna protruding from their forehead and slightly curved along the top part of their head. One of his eyes is actually a small diamond they use for a certain spell. ( Might be missing bottom jaw but can still talk because robot ) Condition or Ornamentation: Slightly worn down with dried blood hiding among the black armor. His shoulders have a slight stone quality to them and it looks like black crystals are growing out of them. There's more of these crystals decorating the weakest layer of his body underneath all the armor. Decorating the darkened wood exterior. Unmasked: Has blue robotic eyes with + shaped pupils. No nose but he does have something that resembles the face of a male humanoid. Just with no bottom jaw. Most of the time he keeps his skull mask / helm on. The antennas are not part of his mask / helm so they're still there when he takes the skull mask off. There's also very very thin wires along his head that makes it look like he has short gray hair slightly brushed back. The hair is only visible along with his blue eyes if his helm / mask is off. Underneath his armor is black tree bark that is weaker than his armor. Personality Former gladiator so he can be competitive. After so long , he doesn't really identify as a Dwarf anymore. So he doesn't have a lot to offer when folks ask him about his past. He mostly wants to make something out of his fellow Warforged. Discovering what it means to be Warforged and often uses fighting as a way of seeking answers to that question. Or if it's possible for a Warforged to have their own religious figure. He can go from childlike curiosity to "FIGHT ME SCRUB" since it's kind of all he knows. He wants to see if there's more to himself other than these two modes. Family Childhood Given how old the Warforged can be this part is quite foggy. His only clear memories of the past are when he was a gladiator. Adolescence Watching his father die in an arena spar Adulthood Prior to Discord Joining the same Arena his father fought in so that he could someday beat the champion that killed his father. Defining Event He was very impressed at the Burning Phoenix's efforts and victory over the litches. After such a long time as a Warforged ( He's mentally around 25 ) he understandably feels a little lost. He's curious if a Warforged could still become a god or some type of deity. But for now he wishes to travel and fight with the Burning Phoenix. He wants to see if the world is as strong as the people in the guild. Adventures Category:Player Character